


Of Important Questions and Embarrassing Boyfriends

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, dumb fics for dumb poly ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how Rin and Sousuke decided to include Makoto in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Important Questions and Embarrassing Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Rin is such a brat in this UA I swear to god.   
> This is basically me being self-indulgent and writing how their relationship got started.

“Hey, Makoto, can you come to Samezuka?” Rin’s hands were shaking with nerves, but he somehow managed to keep himself from squeaking like an embarrassed child. He was just glad Sousuke was outside, otherwise he’d never live it down. “I need to ask you something.”

“Oh, sure. But first I have to take Haru his chemistry book, since he let me borrow it after Ren and Ran stole and hid mine. I’ll be there in maybe an hour?” Makoto replied, sounding a little unsure. 

Rin found himself sighing in relief on the inside. “Yeah, that’s okay. See you then, Makoto.” He didn’t even wait for Makoto to reply before he hung up and practically threw the phone against the wall to get out his pent up embarrassment. 

“Hey, don’t go throwing things in the dorm, Rin.” Sousuke teased as he entered the shared bedroom. “You’ll end up breaking something.” 

“Shut up.” Rin grumbled, pouting and looking away. “You try calling Makoto and asking him to come over just to ask him a question sometime.” He flopped down on the bunk and sighed. “It’ll be about an hour, he has to drop Haru’s chem book off.” 

“Alright. Why did he need to borrow Nanase’s chemistry book?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow and pulled out the desk chair, sitting backward in it and leaning on the back. “I didn’t think Makoto was the kind of person to lose things.”

Rin shook his head. “No, his little siblings took his and hid it somewhere in the house as a game, and Makoto’s way too nice to do anything about it.” He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the small dent his phone made when it collided with the wall. “Okay, maybe I should stop throwing things.” 

“You think?” Sousuke snorted, staring at the multiple dents on the wall beside the bunk bed. “I’m surprised you haven’t been charged for collateral damage yet.” 

Rin laughed and shook his head. “I doubt they even realize they’re there. The dorm checkers aren’t very thorough, you know.”

“True.” Sousuke nodded. “By the way, why exactly was asking Makoto to come here so embarrassing for you? You weren’t asking him to do anything dirty or anything, so what’s the big deal?” 

“It just was!” Rin snapped, face instantly heating up with embarrassment. “He’s totally clueless when it comes to romance, I didn’t even know what to say!” 

Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “It seems like you got your message across just fine, though.” He paused, looking at Rin - who was still totally flushed in embarrassment and looking away from him. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But how are you going to be able to ask him anything if you get embarrassed about calling him?”

“I’m working on it, okay?!” Rin threw his hands up a little bit. “I’ll probably just have to yell it at him or something, I don’t know. He takes direct things better than roundabout routes, anyway… Even though he’s always so evasive in his questioning…” Rin added, mumbling half to himself. “God, I don’t know, Sousuke. You do it.” 

“I barely even know him, Rin.” Sousuke retorted. “You told me you’d do it, and I’m making you stick to it.” 

“Wha- that’s hardly fair!” Rin whined. “Of all the things you could make me stick to, it had to be this?” He groaned and flopped down on the bed again. 

Sousuke laughed. “Don’t be such a brat, Rin, you can do it.” 

“Like hell I can!” Rin exclaimed. “Do you know just how on point I have to be when asking this question? I can’t really phrase it gently, because he won’t understand. Makoto’s too innocent and selfless to understand questions about himself!” He grabbed the roots of his hair and tugged on them lightly. 

“Then just be blunt.” Sousuke shrugged, resting his head on his arms. “You’re good at that. Besides, if it’s you, I think it’ll click pretty quickly. You tend to get really red in the face and stuttery when you talk about stuff like that.” 

Rin frowned. “You’re not much better, you know.” 

“At least I can form a sentence without tripping over every three words I say.” Sousuke stuck his tongue out. “You’re just a flustered mess.” 

“Shut up,” Rin grumbled, face heating up yet again. “I don’t see what’s so interesting in making fun of me.” 

“I don’t know why you always react like that.” Sousuke replied and checked his watch. “It’s been about an hour, maybe we should go down to the lobby and see if Makoto’s here?” 

Rin looked at the wall clock and nodded. “Oh, yeah, probably. Let’s go.” He stretched and stood up. 

“Right.” Sousuke nodded and stood as well, rolling his shoulder a little. He opened the door and stepped out, sticking one hand in his pocket and letting Rin hold the other one. “You’re not just going to forget how to talk again, are you?”

“Of course not!” Rin snapped, lightly kicking Sousuke behind the knees and starting off down the hallway. “It’s not like I don’t know him or anything, I’ve talked to him plenty of times before.”

“You’ve also talked to me plenty of times before,” Sousuke pointed out. “And yet, when you asked me out, you could barely form a coherent word.” That earned him a short glare from Rin, and he laughed a little. “You’ll be fine.” He added afterward. 

“Yeah…” Rin mumbled and they started down the stairs. “Do you think he’ll take it well, or will he totally freak out?” He asked suddenly, a little anxious. 

“He’ll take it just fine.” Sousuke reassured, gently squeezing Rin’s hand. “Don’t worry so much about it.” 

They got down the stairs a little too quickly for Rin’s liking, and just as predicted, Makoto was standing there, looking lost and confused. “Makoto!” 

“Ah! Rin, Sousuke!” Makoto jumped a little at the sudden voice and turned to face the two approaching him with a smile. “You said you needed me for something?” 

“Ah, yeah…” Rin nodded, a light blush tainting his cheeks. “i don’t think this is the right place for that, though....” He rubbed his neck with his free hand and looked around a little bit. Some students were staring, but most weren’t really paying attention. “Come up to the dorm.”

“Oh, okay.” Makoto nodded, looking to Sousuke for an answer. All he got was a light shrug and a small smile suggesting he’d know when they got to the dorm. “Lead the way, then.” 

Rin nodded again and immediately started walking back to the stairs to go back upstairs without another word. Just by looking at the back of his head, Makoto could tell Rin’s face and ears were burning with embarrassment. He wondered exactly why that was, but followed him and Sousuke anyway. 

The dorm was clean, as expected of Rin and Sousuke. The redhead fell on the bed, pulling his boyfriend down with him. He motioned for Makoto to sit in the chair that had been previously occupied by Sousuke. 

“So, what did you want to ask me, Rin?” Makoto asked curiously, leaning forward a little in the backward chair. 

Rin was quiet for a moment, trying to regain what little composure he had from the hour before. “Well… I don’t know how to say this…” He began, mumbling quietly. “It’s…” 

“Don’t beat around the bush, Rin.” Sousuke gently bumped Rin on the shoulder. “Just say it.” 

“Just say what?” Makoto’s look of curiosity turned into confusion, and he looked between the two other boys for answers he hoped were coming soon. “What’s going on here?” 

“I’m getting to it!” Rin replied, face burning with preemptive embarrassment. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Well, I know this might… come off as really weird… but…” He took another deep breath, calming his frayed nerves. “Well, Sousuke and I were talking, and we were wondering if you wouldn’t like to maybe go out with us…?”

Makoto was quiet, his mind processing the question. When he finally came to the realization that he was being asked that kind of question, a rather red blush spread across his face and neck, also reaching his ears. “H-Huh….?” He couldn’t form a proper sentence, so his mouth opened and closed a few times in surprise. “I-I…” He took a shaky breath, clearing his head. “I mean, I do, b-but won’t people…?”

“I highly doubt it.” Sousuke shook his head, a smile finding its way onto his face watching Makoto get flustered over the question posed to him. “And if they do, then it’s their problem, not ours.” 

Rin nodded, clearing his throat to regain his composure. “Right… So, is it a yes or a no, Makoto?” 

Makoto fell quiet again, thinking over the question once more. “...Yes.” He finally mumbled, face regaining all its previous redness from earlier and then some. “I would like that…” 

The tight feeling in Rin’s chest went away when he got the answer, and he smiled. “Oh, good. Now c’mere.” 

“Huh? Oh, okay…” Makoto stood and walked over to the bunk, rubbing his neck. 

Rin smirked and grabbed Makoto’s wrist, pulling him down in between him and Sousuke, then kissed his cheek. “You’re pretty cute when you blush, Makoto.” 

“Hey, Rin-!” Makoto’s face flushed yet again and he turned to look at the redhead. 

“I can’t deny that,” Sousuke added, leaning over and pecking Makoto’s other cheek. “You are pretty cute.” 

Makoto covered his face and sunk back, earning laughter from both of his new boyfriends. “You guys are so embarrassing…!” 

“You’re the one who said yes,” They both reminded him at the same time, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, poll for my next poly ship fic!   
> Go vote here!: http://goo.gl/Ut7UlK  
> It would greatly help me if you would go vote, since I'm planning on writing one fic per poly ship and how they happened.


End file.
